


San Valentín

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, winterbiochemist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky y Jemma tienen una cena por el día de San Valentín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentín

El día de San Valentin de acercaba, y ambos querían sorprender el uno al otro con sus regalos. Por un lado Bucky buscaba libros de bioquímica o algo relacionado con el campo laboral de Jemma. Mientras Jemma buscaba algo un poco antiguo para Bucky.

Los dos al final del día se sentían frustrados por no saber que regalar. Ninguno de los dos querían ser tan simples y regalar rosas, chocolates o peluches. Era tan común y ellos no eran comunes.

El día llegó. Era 14 de febrero y ya habían comprado sus regalos.

Bucky desde la mañana fue a hacer la compras y se la paso todo el día cocinando. Quería que Jemma quedará encantada con su cena y su regalo.

Jemma por la tarde se dirigió al departamento de Bucky. Estaba muy emocionada, llevaba poco saliendo - como amigos- con él, pero le encantaba. Y su brazo metálico lo hacía todavía más interesante.

Tocó la puerta del departamento y rápidamente la abrió Bucky.

-Hola -dijo tímidamente Jemma.

-Hola, pasa -se hizo hacia un lado y la dejo pasar.

Jemma entró y examinó todo el departamento. Era pequeño, estaba claro que vivía sólo, pero a pesar de eso el ambiente se sentía muy hogareño. Bucky era muy ordenado por lo que pido visualizar.

-Qué bonito es aquí -le dijo la castaña, sentándose en un sofá.

Bucky se encaminó hacia la cocina. -Gracias, trate de ordenar lo más que pude. Ya quería que llegara este día.

-Igual yo, te traje algo -Levantó la mano y traía una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

Desde la cocina -que no estaba lejos- Bucky vio lo que Jemma traía en la mano. Él le sonrío y le señaló un bolsa que estaba en la mesita enfrente de ella. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina.

-Nunca nadie había cocinado para mí -miro los platos que Bucky estaba preparando.

-Eres a la primera que le cocino, no soy muy aficionado a cocinar, de hecho estuve viendo varios videos en YouTube de recetas para San Valentín -Jemma rió ante su pensamiento de Bucky usando una computadora en busca de tutoriales de cocina-. Espero no ser un desastre.

-Y si eres un desastre pues la intención es la que cuenta -Jemma le sonrío.

Al terminar de decorar los platos, Bucky los fue a poner a la mesa. Le ayudo a Jemma a sentarse y fue por las bebidas. En el plato pudo ver que era spaghetti, ensalada de verduras y una pechuga rellena, y acompañado con vino tinto. Cuando terminó de servir Bucky se sentó y espero a que Jemma empezará a comer. Ambos se miraron.

-Tu primero, -le dijo Bucky-. Quiero ver que tan malo soy cocinando.

Jemma comió un bocadillo de cada cosa y simplemente pensó que Bucky había nacido con un talento para cocinar, estaba delicioso. Sonrío y bebió un poco vino. -Está delicioso. Te luciste, Buck.

Él sonrío aliviado y comenzó a probar su comida. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas variadas, Jemma le comento que esta semana había llegado Fitz de una misión y después le había presentado a su novia. Y Bucky le contó que por fin Steve se había animado a admitir su amor por Tony y los dos ya eran novios.

Habían terminado de comer y Jemma comenzó a hablar. -No sabía que regalarte -comentó Jemma y después dio un sorbo a su vino-. Espero que te guste lo que te compre.

-Todo viniendo de ti me gusta -Bucky le guiñó un ojo a Jemma y ella se sonrojo. Él se puso de pie y fue por las dos bolsas. Y le entregó la suya a Jemma, ella sintió el roce los dos dedos metálicos con los de ella, y él se quedó con la otra.

Primero abrió el regalo la castaña, con cuidado retiro la cinta que había en la parte superior de la bolsa, la abrió y le sorprendió ver un libro de bioquímica -le había dicho a Bucky que nunca había conseguido esa edición y que se había resignado-.

-No puedo creer que te acordarás -le dijo Jemma pasando los dedos por su nuevo libro.

-Lo busque por muchas partes, esas ediciones son difíciles de encontrar.

-Muchas gracias, -y antes de que se pusiera de pie Bucky hablo.

-Sigue buscando -Jemma bajo la vista a la bolsa y metió su mano, hasta que se topó en el fondo de la bolsa una caja. La saco y la abrió. El contenido de la caja era dos collares uno con la letra 'B' y otro con la letra 'J'. Jemma puso una mano en su boca, no espero tal regalo.

-Son hermosos, Buck -No le salieron otras palabras de la boca.

-Sé que no somos novios y con esto -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el collar con la letra 'B'-. Espero que aceptes ser mi novia.

Jemma se puso de pie junto a él y lo abrazo, diciéndole que si.

Bucky se acercó a su cuello y puso alrededor de él cuello de Jemma el collar con la letra 'B', ella sintió el roce de los dedos metálicos tocando su cuello y provocó que se estremeciera. Jemma tomó el otro collar y lo puso en el cuello de Bucky.

-Creo que esto superó a mi regalo -dijo Jemma, mientras lo abrazaba.  Se separaron y Buck se dispuso a abrir su regalo.

Despegó la citan y metió su brazo metálico en la bolsa, sacó un marco con una foto. Era una foto de él y Steve.

-Sé que tu amistad con Steve es muy importante -comenzó a hablar Jemma-. No sabía que regalarte, quería algo antiguo pero que apreciarás y no se me ocurría algo, así que Fitz me dijo que fuera a hablar con Steve ya que él te conocía más. Fui con él y vi que él tenía está foto -Bucky empezó a recordar ese momento en el que les tomaron la foto-.  Esta no es la original pero se la pedí y le hice unas modificaciones para que se viera más bonita tanto la original como esta. Yo... espero te guste. Es algo sencillo y no se compara con tu regalo pero se me hizo algo muy bonito y además aquí no tienes fotos tuyas ni de nadie.

-El regalo es hermoso, Jem. No pensé que Steve tuviera todavía está foto. Muchas gracias -La abrazo muy fuerte-. Muchas gracias, hermosa. - Y por fin después de meses de espera, la besó. Todo había salido a la perfección.


End file.
